RWBY and Garo Interveiw Series
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Hello I am making an interview series for my Garo and RWBY story so I can have my readers have a chance to ask there favorite characters questions in the way they would. This might get humorous at times but rules and guidelines are inside. Now then everyone ask away,
1. Chapter 1

RWBY Garo Interview series

ESKK: Hello everyone and welcome to the GARO RWBY Interview series. This was specifically designed to allow the people to ask questions to their favorite characters of my Garo RWBY saga. So if you have any questions you wish to ask your favorite characters then ask away and I will have them answer it. Anyway before we start here is the format for it.

Penname:

Questions recipient(s):

Question(S):

ESKK: Now then all your favorite characters from SSBR and Remnant Knight. Now here are the rules:

1\. There must be at least five people asking a question per chapter at the minimum. The maximum will questions per chapter is 10 and it's on both a first come first serve bases and if it's accepted.

2\. There will be no profanity and you are not allowed to delve too deep into the coupled characters sexual lives unless it's actually a good question.

3\. The question must be written in a way I can understand and you are even free to ask who voices the OC's for the saga.

4\. Though I prefer that you ask questions about their roles how they went about it and how they enjoyed their roles I will also accept any questions that might make them feel embarrassed.

ESKK: Now then final thing characters who had died in the series will make appearance for questions so without further ado see you next time and ask away now.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo RWBY interview 1

ESKK: Welcome to the first Garo RWBY interview chapter. Now then one last announcement before we begin. Depending on how many questions are sent that will decide whether the chapter will be published on Fridays or Saturdays. Now then let's meet our cast.

Sirius: Hello.

Ruby: Hi everyone.

Yang: Glad to be here.

Rachel: Hello all glad to see ESKK hasn't forgotten us.

Qrow *takes out his beer*: See this? *Points at flask.* Depending on what I get ask tells how drunk I'll get.

Silver: Glad to be here and not in EVA's forgotten zone.

Gurren: I will answer these questions as best I can.

Anya: let's have fun here.

Beret: Greetings.

Rey: Yo.

Flare: Flare can't believe I only get one question here.

Kite: You're telling me.

Cole: I don't mind lets me catch up on training.

Icarus (Writes on sign): Hello.

Jaune: Well this is part of my contract might as well deal with it.

Theron: Well the Veterans are knights also even if I am dead in the series so I will answer the questions as well.

Ozpin: Greetings people of all ages.

Peter: Thank you for having me here.

ESKK: Ok without further ado let's begin the questions. Now the first question is from a guest. By the way if you are a guest please leave behind something in your review so you don't go off being unnamed. Now then here is the First Guest question.

Guest 1:

My question is for Silver. Silver do before coming to Beacon and meeting everyone, did you hate ruby and the others because of your past?

Silver: Ok you are lucky I can get what you're asking. And for the honest truth yes I did hate Ruby and the others. But as the series progressed they grew on me and became people I can count on. I still have a dislike for Huntsman and Huntresses but it's not as bad as before.

Ruby: I don't know whether to be sad that you hated me when we first met or happy that I was part of your big change.

Silver: Don't look to deep into it.

Yang: Here's my question does Silver like Rachel or Ruby?

Silver: We are the ones being asked the questions by the readers that's not something you should ask Yang.

Yang: Well I think we need a baron of a ladies man.

ESKK: Ok let's focus here please.

Ruby: Yeah everyone at this point knows I love Sirius so it wouldn't work out between me and Silver.

ESKK: Now then our next question is from another Guest.

Guest 2:

Ruby. You're the only female knight who can really work the color red and kick ass while doing it, is that why you're armor is the coolest?

Ruby: Yeap but it also has to do with the fact that I drink milk and have a high cookie diet.

Yang: And that you're banging Sirius.

Ruby (Blushing): Yang that's not funny and EVA said not to talk about our sexual lives.

Sirius: Even I'm blushing.

Yang: Hey you two aren't denying it! Wait till dad finds out you and Sirius gave each other you first time.

Sirius and Ruby: Yang!

Yang: By the way you guys know where are your Madou's?

Sirius: Zaruba wasn't asked any questions so he's watching from the screening room.

Ruby: Eclipse is napping in the dressing room so she won't be here.

Silver: Uruba is getting polished so she couldn't make it.

ESKK: Ok then let's move on to our next question. This question is from a guest review from The Visiter for Gurren.

The Visiter asks or more like tells:

Gurren as the Golden knight you know that it is in your blood to free the world and humanity from the shadows of both Horrors and Grimm but with Kiba, his team and the dark knight army of Umbra you'll need all of the help you can from your team, friends and allies but you'll never give up no matter how powerful your enemies you will cut them down

From those are the duties of one who protect...of a Makai Knight!

Gurren: Thank you for having so much faith in me and I will try to make sure your faith isn't misplaced but I don't think that's a question.

ESKK: Now then that was moving now then our next question comes from a Guest Reviewer named Mike directed torts Sirius.

Mike Asks:

For Sirius: who is Benjamin you were writing to in chapter 15? I've never found out even with all the chapters that were being updated.

Sirius: Yeah ESKK and Mr. Unknow wanted to include him somehow but couldn't find a place to put him other than here. Benjamin was a man who taught me how to make grade: A fans that I was able to sell and also taught me how to make wind chimes. Though don't worry he didn't turn into a Horror like how the one man from Garo Makai No Hana did.

ESKK: Now then let's move on to the next question. This Question is from K.R Writer but I edited it a bit to have it make sense more.

K.R Question is too all the Knights

How well do you know about the series Kamen riders and if so which rider would you be if you wasn't a Makai knight?

Sirius: I think we know it pretty well don't you agree guys?

Everyone: Yeah.

Sirius: I would be Kamen Rider Wizard to keep hope alive.

Flare: I would me Amazon 2016 I don't care which of the two because there show of blood and gore made me love them.

Kite: Dark Kiva.

Beret: Kuuga for me.

Ruby: Gaim!

Qrow: Skull would be my go to rider.

Cole: I don't watch much Kamen Rider.

Theron: What's a Kamen Rider?

Silver: I'd be OOO

Icarus (Writes on a board): IXA.

Rey: I'd be Zanki say what you want about the Oni Riders any rider who can jam on Guitar is ok in my book.

Ozpin: I would like to be Knight.

Peter: I don't watch much television so I wouldn't know.

ESKK: Wow no smart comments from Rachel and Yang. That was lucky.

Rachel: Just wait we have something cooking.

ESKK: Ok here's a question for Sirius from RyugaSaijima:

To: Sirius Saejima

Question:

I understand that your parents are passed away, as Ruby said your father was killed for protecting you, while your mother was deceased due to her terminal illness. However, I found out you never tell Ruby and your friends your parents' name. I just wondering if you could tell me the name of your parents, please? Also, I can expect your parents being a battle couple before you became a Makai Knight.

Sirius: Well it's a touchy subject for me but I suppose I can tell. My father's name was Gold Gurren Saejima while my mother's name was Anya Everwood Seajima.

Anya: Wait so I'm named after your mom, dad?

Sirius: Of course same with Gurren from my grandfather. Personally I wanted to name you after your mother's mother but she had different plans.

Ruby: Yeah plus I always liked the name Anya and we compromised by giving you my maiden name.

Gurren: That is a good compromise.

Rachel: So I guess Gold boy wants to remember his father but not his mother wow talk about being a bad son.

Sirius: Rachel.

Ruby: Rachel please don't tease Sirius was very young when his mother passed away he barely has any memories of her except for when she taught him how to pain.

Yang: But you named your daughter after Sirius mom that's so sweet!

Ruby: Of course and sense she was chosen by Yaiba she's my daughter all right. My precious little girl.

Anya: Mom your emberassing me.

ESKK: Here's another question from Mikey not to be confused with Mike. This question is for Sirius.

Mikey asks:

Hey Sirius are there Any Makai knights whose armor resembles a Shogun of some sort?

Sirius: Well one of my ancestors had his own original form of Garo that fits the bill and was able to defeat a Horror who tried to cast the land into darkness before it became the Kingdoms.

Rachel: I wonder should we call you Samurai Sirius or Shogun Sirius because either way as either or you could get a harem.

Sirius: Sorry I'm happily married.

Ruby: Wise choice my dear husband.

Sirius smiled at her as Ruby was the only woman for him.

ESKK: Now here's a question directed torts Qrow from a Guest.

Guest 3 asks:

Qrow you're the phantom knight crow has you ever been made fun of for that?

Qrow: Every now and again but I'm usually drunk out my mind to care and end up beating the punk to a pulp. Good thing I didn't draw my sword against them or I would have been in more trouble then I already am.

ESKK: Ok everyone last couple of questions and we will call it a day alright. Now here we go this question was sent in a PM from JediPrime.

JediPrime asks:

Gurren: was Beret a big influence on him as a kid because I notice some similarities same for Anya and Yang? Ruby: Has Yang ever gotten Rachel in so much trouble that you had to pick them up from the police station? What happened to the other weapons Rachel designed for the other Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting for Beacon? Are they still using them to actively help Knights and Priests combat Horrors or are they in storage?

Gurren: Well my uncle Beret was a major influence in my life sense my father was of working a lot so I ended up learning a lot from him.

Sirius: Yeah sorry for not being around much Gurren.

Gurren: It's ok Father you are there when it really counted.

Ruby: Now for my answer and yes Yang got Rachel in trouble and Juniors club when the two got a bit too tipsy that they later ended up with black mail nearly happening to them. Luckily Yang, Beret, Silver and Rachel were able to handle it by beating up the black mailers and Rachel erased there memories of the event. Though we never did find the pictures they took after words.

Silver and Beret were whistling innocently as Sirius looked at them knowing they were guilty of something involving those pictures.

Rachel: Ok the weapons I put a lot of them in storage but I let some of the allies we made from the start keep them to help us in Horror hunts and help them go through here path as Huntsman. So it's a little of both.

Yang: I returned mines because I got an awesome bad ass arm. *Shows of her prosthetic Madou Tool arm.

ESKK: Yes you did. Now then thank you all for sending in your questions. Now then like I said you have until Saturday to send in 10 questions if I only get five questions that's a Saturday upload for this. If I get 10 questions before Friday that is a Friday upload. Now then see you all next time.

Everyone: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Garo RWBY Interview Series

ESKK: Hello and welcome back to another interview. Now then I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner but shit hit the fan. Anyway please help me welcome our cast for this chapter.

Gurren: Hello everyone.

Sirius: Wow I must be popular.

Kite: Glad to be back.

Yang: I knew you all loved me.

Beret: Hello.

Blake: This should be interesting.

Ruby: Hi everyone!

Nora: Boop!

Arka: Wow this is fun.

ESKK: Now then let's start the questions. The First three Questions are from ReviewerDWJ and he asks…

Question 1

To: Jaune, Pyrrha, and Arka

Is Red Queen design to fight horrors as well because I find it hard to believe that Jaune wouldn't go overprotective even though Arka choices to be a Huntress?

Question 2

To: Yang

Have you given up looking for your mother? Because given on how you act in Anya's trailer and in the chapter where you try to convince Blake to give up her vendetta against the White Fang; it sounds like you did.

Question 3

To: Blake

Besides Yang is there anyone else looking for you? Say a certain Monkey Faunus?

Arka: It is but I never really had much use to fighting Horrors so I just stuck with Grimm.

Jaune: It is and originally I was ok with it but kind of hard worrying when your daughter is off training to fight monsters.

Pyrrha: It's kind of a must when your parent is a Makai Knight and all.

Yang: Not at first but when my son was born I focused all my time on him and finding Blake. And before you ask yes, me, and Beret have a son but we joined the parent thing a bit late so he's still a young kid.

Blake: Not that I'm aware of but if he was I would try and avoid him until the White Fang is defeated.

ESKK: Now then next question is for Gurren from a Guest.

Hey Gurren do you have a special someone, and I don't mean your family.

Gurren: Um I choose not to answer that do to the fact that one of our enemies is here.

Anya: He does have a special someone but he's just too shy to admit he loves Ar-

Gurren jumped into her and shuts her mouth.

ESKK: Ok moving on. The next question is from a Guest Reviewer called Ghost.

To Yang and Ruby, do you know if Zwei chase the mail-man?

Yang: One time when he was home alone and was bored out of his mind.

Ruby: Yeah I ordered special dog food for him and when the mailman brought it in, he, pounced.

ESKK: Now next question is from another guest reviewer and it's for Nora.

Hey Nora do you ever play whack the mole with Grimms using your hammer?

Nora: No but now I'm going to.

ESKK: Hey next question is for Beret from a guest called Zip.

Hey Beret, is it awkward with Yang's bionic arm in bed?

Yang: Think carefully how you answer that Beret.

Beret: Uh… its weird yes but not exactly awkward plus the arm is removable so it doesn't get locked up when it's not in use.

Yang: Good boy.

ESKK: Ok here's something I will say to Mikey about his unwarranted dislike for Gurren no Tsuki. It was a great show and I and many people liked it. It was a new twist of things and is a worthy spot for the Garo series. Anyway I'm don't ranting let's move on. The Next question is from a Guest reviewer called Dragon.

To all Makai Knights are there any reports of Horrors eating Pure breed Grimm?

Sirius: Yes there is but those are rare and far in between. It happens but not very often.

ESKK: Ok next question is for Kite from Shade.

To Kite: Can you devour a horror like the original Kiba?

Kite: No I can't now let's move on.

ESKK: Ok next question is from Drake and it's for Rena.

To Rena: Has Raiden ever suffered from a Psychotic split personality?

Rena: Once when we were in a real life or death bind. After that he's never unleashed it again.

ESKK: Ok here's the last few questions which was sent in by Mister Fan Garo for Gurren.

Gurren: hey man I have 5 questions for you

Number 01: Back at chapter 5 when you met Kiba Did you know that it wasn't Garo first battle with him one of your predecessors actually fought against him?

Number 02: why do you have to train in both chapter 6 when you already know that you're strong enough?

Number 03: did you know why the Garo that saved you Zaji didn't want to say who he is

Number 04: why you and your team want to know what the Makai war is/was I mean if the order finds out what you guys are doing you will be in big trouble

Last Number: what do you know about Kiba?

Gurren: In that order no, the reason I trained in chapter 6 was because I needed to get stronger to face Kiba again, no I didn't and I assumed he was one of the Garo's of past, the reason me and my team wants to know about the Makai Wars is because this information can help us battle the Umbra and know how they work, and finally I don't know much about Kiba except that he was the one who started the Umbra Order and Empire.

ESKK: Ok then that's all for this chapter hope to see more questions from you guys so until then…

Everyone: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Garo RWBY Interview Series

ESKK: Hello everyone and welcome back to the interview section. Sorry we are late we've been making plans for a Garo SSBR of Makai Movie story and were deciding on our cast and script. So far we have decided to use RWBY Henceforward as a bases for it but until we get something solid it will be in development. Anyway meet our cast for this chapter.

Ruby: Hello!

Sirius: We're back.

Weiss: Hello everyone.

Gurren: Hello.

Silver: Hey everyone.

Anya: Sorry for the long wait.

Arka: Good to be here.

Glynda: I hope we all have a splendid time.

Adam (Tied to a chair with Sirius Semblance active): How dare you bring me here against my will!

ESKK: Now then on to the questions. This first question is from a Guest to Ruby.

So Ruby what Sirius reaction to when you told him he was going to be a daddy?

Ruby: It was shocking, he was so happy at first before it sunk in and he became terrified. But wasn't of me but if he would be a bad father to his child. He cheered up though when I told him if he was worried about being a bad father was the first step to being a good father. Though when I learned we were having twins even I got terrified, twins right off the bat.

Gurren: We're right here you know mother.

Anya: Yeah that was rude.

ESKK: Ok moving on our next question is from The Visitor for Gurren, Sirius, and Glynda.

I have three questions for both Gurren, Sirius, and miss good witch

Gurren: when you first fought Kiba didn't it feel like you fought against him before

Sirius: Whenever you go to sleep at night do you get nightmares of...Flare?

Witch: Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night the feeling that someday someone so evil so dark comes to your academy and starts harming the students?

Gurren: Not really I mean Zaruba maybe but not me. He was a fallen Knight so I had to defeat him.

Sirius: Honestly yes at first but luckily with Ruby near I was able to overcome them.

Glynda: Sometimes but I remind myself I am a protector so it is my duty to defeat this person be, he Horror or Umbra.

ESKK: Ok next question is from Brave Kid.

My question is for Adam

I heard that you help practice swordplay with the knights for the story and I heard that when you change into the creature, in a past draft you would used a cured form of madou armor, is that true and if so why did they change it?

Adam: It is not true it wasn't even thought of.

ESKK: Ok duck-tape his mouth. Now then our next question is for Weiss from ReviewerDWJ.

My question is for Weiss.

Weiss when you met Rey's father was love at first sight or a one night stand type of thing?

Weiss: It wasn't either. It was actually a slow developing relationship. And we just kind of clicked after a Horror Hunt against a powerful Horror with resemblance to the Horror Ring. If you wish to know more then please wait patiently for the next story of Remnant Legends.

ESKK: Now then our next question is for Rena from Shade.

To Rena: Did it scare you to see Raiden turn psychotic and kill people?

Rena: Yes but all I needed to do was hit him with my boop hammer to get him to get a grip.

ESKK: Now next question is from Dragon.

To all married Knights: did you experience you wives going through mood swings during the time they were pregnant? And did any of them throw you into a wall at said time?

Beret: Yang did when we were finally able to get her pregnant after she stopped with her whole flamboyant and party nature.

Yang: Oh come on I wasn't that out of control I was looking for Blake or my mom.

Beret: Yes but we didn't want our son to have a mother who was off being reckless all the time instead of with him.

Yang: You know you love me.

Beret: Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.

ESKK: Ok then our next question is from nightmare.

To Silver: So... Did you and Rachel uh... Get hitched?

Silver: Yes and Rachel is not here today because she is trying out for a part in Garo Divine Light.

ESKK: Ok our next and final question is from another Guest.

Weiss I have a 5 question for you

Question 01: Whatever happened to Rey's father?

Question 02: Did he like went away for something?

Question 03: What did he look like?

Question 04: How did you and him meet?

Question 05: Why did you fall in love with himself?

Weiss: Well for starters Rey's father Aron died when he was a child causing Rey to be sent to live with me due to his fathers will. Rey's father never went away when Rey was born I did, I left Rey with Aron because I didn't want Rey growing up near my father as a male influence with the company being in a moral grey zone. As for how he looked like he looked like Rey but with grey hair and iron colored eyes. We met when I was hunting a Horror as a freelancer, he tried to get me to quit but I wouldn't listen. As for how we fell in love, it happened gradually he treated me like I was just a normal girl not even bothering to ask for my money and after I helped him cut down a Horror with my flawless strategy we eventually got together. We never married mind you but when I found out I was pregnant I stayed with Aron for year until I weaned Rey off my breast milk and Rey hadn't seen me officially until his father died and he was sent to live with me.

ESKK: Well that's all we have. See you all next time for the next Interview.

Everyone: Ja Ne!


End file.
